


Contrast

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider- man (Tom Holland movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, They are in boring fancy party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: En retrospectiva, a Peter no le incomodaban los cambios, de hecho, amaba poder ser capaz de vivirlos.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950058
Kudos: 4





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Primero no se me ocurría nada que escribir con la palabra del día de hoy, luego finalmente se me vino la pequeña idea, pero por estar pegando gritos por Sesshomaru-sama en la secuela de Inuyasha, ya no me dio tiempo de publicar en el día correcto~

3\. Bulky

  
_Contrast_

  
Peter no era de enfrascarse demasiado en sus pensamientos. Si le daba vueltas a un problema las veces suficientes hasta encontrar una solución, más no ponderaba más de lo necesario; si se trataba de química, de manera natural su mente divulgaba posibilidades y con algo de experimentación y un toque de suerte, las cosas daban el giro que necesitaba. Aunque, si miraba a su antigua yo, no podía negar que sus mismas cavilaciones y espontaneidad causaba agrandar el problema antes de finalmente resolverlo.  
Pero, de alguna forma, sin poder explicarse del todo, su yo de ahora se veía regresando a un pensamiento. Una idea recurrente que le abordaba de manera involuntaria, estando incluso no del todo consciente.

  
Tony se encontraba al otro lado del salón rodeado de un grupo de personas, quienes luchaban por su atención y lograr convertirse en el nuevo proyecto que le hiciera enfocarse en el trabajo. La velada había iniciado como una conmemoración a la paz entre naciones y el trabajo en equipo de los Vengadores, aunque horas más tarde, luego de cambios en la pista de baile y bebidas más fuertes rondasen las copas; el espacio se había convertido en una fiesta ejecutiva.  
Peter parecía distraído, caminaba cerca de las paredes y cuando alguien llamaba su atención o algunos de sus compañeros buscaba su atención, él se involucraba en la conversación, del resto, su mente tomaba control de sí y volvía a donde había iniciado.

  
A Tony.

  
Escondiendo un bostezo detrás de su copa medio llena pero también medio vacía, se dispuso a contemplar a Tony con tranquilidad, captando con atención como el mayor se movía con habilidad aprendida entre el mar de gente, les hacía reír de tanto en vez con bromas cuidadosas y ofrecía tragos nuevos a las copas vacías, aunque él ya no hubiese probado gota de alcohol. En el descuidado delineo de su mirada era consciente de las diferencias que los separaban y al mismo tiempo les hacían encajar en sus vidas a la perfección.

  
Tony seguía siendo meros centímetros más algo que él, aun cuando Peter ya no tenía que alzarse sobre la punta de los dedos para poder rodearle el cuello o siquiera besarle la mejilla. Con los años Peter había adquirido musculatura, la cual comenzaba a volverse prominente en las curvas bajo su traje, pero, aun así, junto a Tony, la diferencia era obvia. Ya fuese el tono de sus pieles —en donde Tony adquiría un bronceado natural bajo el sol veraniego, Peter ardía en tonos rosáceos y debía cuidarse de la insolación— o la coloración de su cabello —las hebras de Peter parecían haberse vuelto más obscuras y un tanto menos enroscadas mientras que Tony de cuando en vez le aparecía un fruncido de preocupación al darse cuenta de una nueva mota plateada decoraba su frente—. En retrospectiva, a Peter no le incomodaban los cambios, de hecho, amaba poder ser capaz de vivirlos.

  
Hasta el tacto entre sus pieles era diferente. La textura callosa y áspera debido a las largas horas de trabajo era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Bajo las manos habilidosas del mayor, Peter encontraba paz y tortura si el otro así lo deseaba.

  
Llegó a su lado en pasos cortos y sirvió de excusa para alejarse de la multitud. Incluso en sus trajes se diferenciaban, y se complementaban al llevar colores opuestos.

  
—¿Estás bien? —Tony no era ingenuo ni se había perdido el escrutinio del muchacho, por lo que se lo hizo saber con una media sonrisa divertida. Peter le regresó el gesto, asintiendo leve para luego esconder el rostro en su cuello y darle una mordida juguetona que le arrancó una risa jovial.

  
—¿Cuánto más tenemos que estar aquí? —Tony ni siquiera contestó. Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, salieron en dirección al _pent house_ donde Jarvis les saludaría entre susurros y les dejaría ser en silencio.


End file.
